Moving Forward, Doesn't Mean You Can't Look Back
by Drunkenfaries2223
Summary: Jackson decides it's time to start living for himself, and maybe a certain loveable side kick can help him.


**A/N:** I AM NOT QUITING MY OTHER STORIES…OKAY =] ENJOY. I'm not sure who I'm pairing romantically though so just in case be prepared for slash.

**Fresh Start**

"Did you sleep with him?" Watching as her face clouded over with confusion Jackson wished that she would just get it like she got everything else. This was the one thing he didn't want to have to explain. It hurt to even think that she and McCall might have been together, sure he had started getting closer to Allison but he could never let Lydia go. They had been together almost three years, and there was no way he wanted to spend the rest of his life without her. Jackson thought she felt the same but apparently that wasn't the case.

"Jackson, what are you talking about?" The innocent look on her face might have fooled anyone else but he knew her too well. He could read her better than he could read himself, and that was the only reason he noticed the small ounce of smugness in her eyes.

"Don't bullshit me Lydia; you know exactly what I'm talking about. Playing dumb really isn't you, so how about we cut the innocent act and just tell me if you've been fucking McCall behind my back." Saying it out loud hurt more than he ever thought it could. Images that he wished to never have to think about started to flash before his eyes; Lydia withering underneath the other boy's; McCall licking down her neck as she begged for more. His fist ached to hit something, anything just to get the anger out as it grew steadfast in the pit of his stomach.

"Jackson, the last time I checked we were still dating, it would be wrong for me to do anything with anyone who wasn't you, am I wrong?" He had caught her and yet she was still lying. Why couldn't she just stop lying? The anger continued to grow as she looked at him as if he was a small child who couldn't grasp a simple concept. He watched as she went to walk away saying something about class that he wasn't paying enough attention to, to actually understand.

"So what Danny saw, you and McCall coming out of the coach's office during lunch that was nothing? You come to practice, lip stick smeared everywhere, and shocker it's on your little boy toy as well, and nothing happened? Wow, you know what Lydia, I don't need this anymore." Turning away he was happy that he at least got the small victory of being the one to break up with her, the shocked look on her face didn't make everything better, but it sure did help. Walking towards his next class, he decided that instead of facing a bunch of losers who would no doubt be talking about his break up, even though it had only had two minutes previous with no one around, that instead ditching sounded like a perfect idea.

Making his way out of the school he was happy when he encountered no one that would want to stop him, the halls deserted. Making his way towards the parking lot he went to reach for his keys when a shocking sight greeted him. There perched on the edge of his silver porche, looking completely out of place, set Stiles Stilinsky. He looked as if he wanted to be any place else, rather than sitting there.

"Get your ass off the car, the last thing I need is for you to fuck up the paint." Normally he knew he'd say something a lot worse, but this day just seemed never ending and the last thing he wanted to do was have some immature fight with the guy. The same guy who was best friends with the dude who had banged his ex-girlfriend only a few hours previous, it just wasn't something that sounded appealing.

Jackson continued to watch as the kid sprang up from where he was leaning against the car, and he couldn't help but be amused as he tried to spill out words that just did not seem like they wanted to come. He normally tripped over everything he said but this time it seemed much worse.

"Jackson, hey, what are you doing out here? Don't…I mean…Shouldn't you be in class?" The words seemed to run together as he spoke them it took Jackson a few minutes to decipher the words that had been spoken.

"In case you haven't noticed you were sitting on my car not five seconds ago, and considering you go to the same fucking school asking me why I'm not there is pointless since you aren't there either. Now can you please tell me why you are here...near my car…during school hours…annoying me? Shouldn't you be following McCall around like a good little lap dog?" Jackson became curious as he watched the look of disgust cross the other boy's face as Scott was mentioned. Normally he would be defending not only himself but his friend as well, yet this time he stood there silently.

"I actually need to…talk to you…about something important." It was kind of pathetic to see Stiles slip over his words, a long pause coming before each part. A headache was starting to form as he listened to the teenager waiting for him to actually saying something of importance.

"Really? You need to talk to me? And here I thought maybe you just had my car mixed up with all the other porches in the parking lot. ….Look unless you want me to rearrange your face, I suggest you just tell me what you need to so I can leave, okay? Sound good?" As Stiles just stood there, Jackson finally lost the last little bit of patience he had, moving forward he pushed past the other boy as he unlocked his car. Opening the door he tossed his back pack in before moving to get in the car as well.

"Scott and Lydia messed around…during lunch!" Hearing the other voice speak he let the silence wash over him as he tried to understand what the other kid said. Sure he had already known, hell he had thought worse than that, but it still shocked him that McCall's best friend would rat him out. Thinking it over he realized that Stilinsky had always had a thing for Lydia, so it was no surprise that he would be pissed that his best friend would go after her, but why was he telling Jackson.

"And you're telling me this why?" Jackson was genuinely curious, sure Stilinsky was more than likely pissed but why would he tell Jackson of all people it's not like he would care that he got cheated on, he probably just wanted him to beat up Scott.

"Well…I…just…I mean she's your girlfriend…and I just….thought…you know, that you should know that…yeah well you know what I told you I did my good Samaritan act and what not for the day." Watching as the other kid turned away Jackson couldn't help but also feel a little bad for him, not only had the girl he crushed on for like ever messed around with another guy…besides her boyfriend…but the guy she fuck with just happened to be his best friend. As much as he knew he was going to regret this he didn't let it stop him.

"Stilinsky! What are you doing right now?"

**A/N:** REVIEW! Thank you.


End file.
